Time for a huge change!
by DauntlessCake90210
Summary: Tris is the so called 'Fat loser' in her school and her brother Caleb Is well the exact opposite, He is the hot shot popular guy. When Tris decides that enough is enough she comes out with a whole new look and shows the real her!
1. Chapter 1

Tris

Every morning when I wake up my brother Caleb is always so nice to me and then when we get into school he turns into this big mean hot shot and always mocks me with his friends. They always say that I am ugly and fat and call me a four-eyed freak or even brace face at times. You see when I take off my glasses and dress in clothes that aren't to big for me I am actually pretty I am also very skinny and have curves. You see I am a gymnast and well I am very flexible. But I just can't take all the hurt anymore all the bullying even from my own brother. My parents are hardly ever home and well I just can't take it.

I have asked my parents if i can go to a boarding school for the next like two years of school and I will come back for my final year. Too my surprise they said yes but that when I come back that me and Caleb will own the house cause they are moving across the country and don't want to take us away from anyone, not that I had anyone anyways. But they will visit us and give us a lot of money each. Although I already get a lot of money from my sponsors and what not so i should be fine.

"Yo Tris mom said to pack your bags ye are leaving in two hours" Caleb says as he walks through my door with measuring tape and pencil.

"Okay and what are you doing?" I ask

"Oh me I am just measuring your room, mom and dad said that when you come back you can have there room only if I can use your room as a game room." he says. hmm seems fair enough I mean My parents room is huge and they also gave me my own gym downstairs and there is a bathroom in the room as well so that's fine.

"Okay well you can measure when I leave" I say and push him out my door.

Once I am done shopping my mom and dad drive me to the airport with them and then we get on our separate flights and I am off to England for two years.

* * *

When I arrive at the school I head inside to be greeted by the head and three other girls wearing a uniform with a tartan skirt, white blouse and a grey blazer the skirt is also grey.

"Ah you must be miss prior?" says the head. I nod and shake her hand.

"I am it is so nice to meet you, now I understand you go by Tris and not Beatrice. Am I correct?" asks me.

"Yes ma'am." I reply.

"Okay then wonderful. Oh I almost forgot these are your roommates." she says gesturing to the three girls from earlier.

"Hi my name is Christina but you can call me Chris" says a girl with mocha skin and short brown hair, she is super pretty. I wave at her and say hi.

"Hi I'm Marlene but you can call me mar". Another girl says with long chestnut brown hair tan white skin and green eyes.

"And I am Lynn" says the last girl she has blonde hair just past her shoulders and blue bright eyes she is pale in skin tone.

They are all so pretty. "Well as you know I am Tris, it's really nice to meet you" I say back once they all spoke.

"Okay well girls would you all mind giving Tris here a tour and show her to the room and help her with her bags please" Mrs. Walsh asks the girls. They all nod enthusiastically and help with my bags.

After the tour we are in our dorm and the girls ask me why I left.

"Well long story short my brother and his friends back in Chicago were always bullying me and calling me fat, ugly, four-eyes and brace face and I got sick of it and asked my parents if I could go to boarding school."

they all nod then Chris squeals so loud and says "OMFG no way we are all going to Chicago to school in two years for a change of scene and I hear you are leaving then to go back.

"wow really that is great" I say and now I am so happy

"Girls do you know what this stands for?" mar asks all of us with a huge smile on her face. "Tris we can give you a make over."

That is not actually a bad Idea "Yeah that would actually be so fun" I say and they get started as school doesn't start for another week and it is only 10AM now. Wow time difference is weird.

We get up and get our bags then head down to the town after getting permission to leave. The first place we go is the dentist. He said I was able to get my braces off last week and that he can do it now for me, so he did. Then we go to they opticians and I get some blue contacts.

Once we are done that we head to get something to eat in a little Café.

"Okay so next we will do your hair and then clothes and do you have a mode of transport?" Chris says

"Um no why?" I ask

"Oh well I have a Ferrari, Mar has a Porsche and Lynn has a Lamborghini so you should so get a car." Chris replies back. I nod.

"well I only know how to ride a bike as in motorbike" I say

"Perfect a bad girl" Lynn says with a smirk on her face. We all laugh then start shopping again.

We head to a bunch of clothes shops and bye a lot of stuff. I leave the shop with a lot of jeans, shorts, skirts, dresses, tracksuits, blouses, tops, tanks, crop tops, some sport gear and a lot of shoes and make-up. We head to the hairdressers and when I sit down the girls go to get there hair done and a guy walks over and I think he is gay. then a woman walks over to do my nails.

"Sweetheart your hair! My my my" he says very shocked.

"Yeah I know can you fix it?" Chris says. I laugh and he nods. "Just surprise her josh do anything that looks nice"

He starts to get to work and covers the mirror so I can't see and then he starts to cut it. He puts some dye in it I don't even know what color and then he rinses it and then drys it. then he starts to cut again and goes to get more dye he adds in a lot more dye, washes it, drys it then styles it and take a photo the uncovers the mirror.

When I look in the mirror I gasp, I actually look pretty!

"Oh. My. God! It's amazing thank you so much" I say as I look up at him, he smiles at me then says it's on the house as long as he can use the photo for a display. I said he could then we head back to the school and put my stuff away. We are going to buy me a bike tomorrow. I can't wait till we go to Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris

When I wake up the next morning the sun is shinning through the window and I get up and wake up the girls also, we are finishing off my new look today and then classes start.

When I get out of the dorms shower I walk into the room in my towel and Chris is sitting on my bed with clothes next to her for me.

"Wow Tris, you have nice legs" Mar says when she walks in the door toothbrush in hand.

"Um thanks?"

She smiles and I get dressed into what Chris set up for me, It consists of a pair of Black leather shorts, a floral crop top with the zip in the center front and a pair of white high top convers. I curl my hair and chris does my make-up with dark purple lip stick, a grey smoky eye and some mascara and eyeliner.

We all grab our bags and head out to chris' car and Drive off to the car dealerships. I walk in the door and over to the desk to ask about the bikes and pick out a very dark purple bike with silver designs on it, the brand I got it in was an AGUSTA. They are like one of the fastest bikes ever.

Once I have my shipping to the school sorted out we head back into town and go to a tatto and piercing shop.

"Okay tris what do you wanna get done? I might get my bellybutton" Lynn says while walking over to the rack full of belly bars

"Yeah I was thinking maybe a few small tattoos and maybe three piercings?" I say while looking at tongue bars.

"Sounds good" Mar chirps from behind me.

I walk over to the lady, Tammy.

"Hi, am can I get a few tattoos and piercings please?" I ask

"Sure thing, take a seat" she gestures to the seat by the desk she is at.

"Okay what would you like done first?" she asks. I am thinking piercings.

"Piercings."

"Okay then, where?" she asks setting up the gun.

"Am well can I get a belly ring, tongue and my back in the shape of a heart?" I ask hoping we won't take long

"Sure, shouldn't take to long then I will do your tattoos" She starts on my tongue piercing and I get a rainbow metal bar, then she goes onto my belly button and puts in a pink diamond, then goes onto my back putting in black diamonds in the shape of a heart on my lower back.

"There, now tattoos?" she asks once she is done. I nod and sit back down on the chair.

"Okay can I have a light saver on my index finger with the glow ink for the light, A piece of a jig-saw puzzle that has the initials 'T.P.' in them and three ravens flying to my heart" I ask her she nods and gets to work.

Two hours later we are done and out of the shop heading back to school, we are all sore 'cause we all got the matching puzzle piece and different tattoos and piercings each. I am the only one who got the piercing in my back though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris' Pov.**

As I woke up in the morning to the sound of Christina's alarm playing Halo by Beyoncé I went to take a quick shower and shave all the necessary places for what I am wearing. I then go to my closet and pick out my uniform _**(explained in chapter 1)**_. I tie my hair up in a cute high pony tail and apply my make-up.

When I am dressed I wait for the others to finish and then we all head down to breakfast so they can introduce me to their friends.

"Tris this is Will, Four and Rob" Marlene says to me. Will has dark dirty blonde hair, with celery green eyes and tan but pale skin. Rob has shaggy brown hair with chocolate colored eyes and pale skin. Then Four had short but not to short brown hair with amazing ocean blue eyes and the perfect tanned skin.

"Hi" I say

"Hey" They all say back.

"So Tris what's your story?" Rob asks.

"Am well I am from Chicago originally, 16 years old and I have a brother the same age, twin." I say.

"No silly I mean like are you straight or not, why you came to this school stuff like that." Rob says back.

"Oh" I say before speaking again "Well I am straight, I'm here because I wanted a change from am all the bullying I got in my old school" I say playing with my bowl of fruit.

"Oh I'm so sorry Tris." Rob says I just smile as if to tell him it's fine.

"I am gay and four and will here are straight" Rob says

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah I know weird on your first year here you already have a gay friend." Rob says

"Oh no one of my closest friends was gay as well" I say to him.

"I love it he is basically my gbf loves shopping but loves sport too" Marlene says

"Yeah gbf's are the best" I say at the same time as Chris.

"So where did ye all go yesterday and the day before we were all looking for ye." Four asks.

"Oh we went out shopping and to the tattoo parlor." Lynn says

"Oh what did ye get done?" Will asks.

"I got cherry blossoms on my upper arm, belly piercing and we all go matching tattoos on our foot of a jig-saw puzzle with our initials on the inside." Chris says

"I got a vine going around my back with a belly piercing and the puzzle" Lynn says

"I got a quote of To love is To destroy but to be loved is to be destroyed on my upper back and two ear piercings with the puzzle tattoo." Mar says.

They all look at me while I am drinking my coffee "Oh yeah sorry" I say and they all laugh "I got a light saver that glows in the dark on my index finger, Three ravens flying to my heart and the puzzle with a belly piercing my ear pierced in three places and a heart pierced into my lower back" I say

"What I didn't know you got that done" The girls say"

"Oh sorry I must have forgotten to show you." I say to them.

Just then the bell rings signaling that class will start in 10 minutes.

"We should probably get going" Will says

We all nod grab our bags and head of to assembly for our time-tables.


End file.
